


nights with you are what i live for

by cumminglashton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, a lil crappy sorry, i am aware that it's summer, i dont care though, larry - Freeform, oh and when i say the other boys are mentioned it's like really lowkey ok, you may die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminglashton/pseuds/cumminglashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, the mug was starting to burn Harry’s right hand, but he couldn’t care less because he had a beautiful boy lazily kissing him and he wouldn’t ruin this moment for anything.</p><p>---</p><p>basically just a cute and fluffy Larry one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	nights with you are what i live for

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my second actual finished piece of writing so m' real sorry if it's kinda bad
> 
> comments on how i can improve would be appreciated!
> 
> (sorry for spelling mistakes I didn't edit)

    The snow outside was falling rapidly, coming down in big, white puffs. Wind was harshly blowing outside and Harry could almost _feel_ the biting cold from his comfortable place on the couch. Thankfully the heater was working, the warm air drifting up and causing the window above it to become foggy and wet with condensation.

     He was currently wrapped up in a ridiculous amount of blankets, waiting for his lover to come back and hold him. He would never be fully warm and satisfied without Louis’ body pressed against him.

     The two had originally planned to go out tonight, but those plans were put to a halt after the news channel had told them of the oncoming blizzard. Knowing that they wouldn’t be able to leave the house, they decided to make a night for just the two of them, with blankets and movies and lazy kisses. And it was _so_ much better than any sleazy club would be.

    It was moments like these that were Harry’s favorite. All the gentle touches and sweet words exchanged made him feel _so in love_ with this boy who had eyes like crystals. These were his most intimate moments, the moments where they weren’t naked and sweating, but instead wrapped up in each other’s love, acting as though they couldn’t function, let alone _breathe_ without each other. It had always been like this, and Harry prayed that it would never change.

    His thoughts were interrupted when Louis came back from the kitchen and plopped beside him on the couch, two steaming mugs in hand.

    “Hot chocolate?” Louis asked, extending an arm with what Harry could assume was his mug towards him.

    The curly-haired boy took the warm glass, letting out a hum of appreciation before taking a cautious sip.

    Deciding it was still a tad bit too hot to drink, Harry decided to rest his head back and take this moment in. His beautiful boyfriend laying beside him, his problems practically nonexistent, and these thoughts caused a small smile to trace his lips.

    Again though, Harry was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a small hiss beside him.

    He turned his head and let out a small laugh when he saw Louis, who was holding his tongue between his fingers and scowling at his hot coco. The smaller boy was never known for his patience.

    Upon hearing the quiet giggle Louis directed his frustrated gaze to the source of it.

    “What, you think it's funny that I practically just _melted_ my tongue?” Louis huffed.

    “Aw, want me to make it better?” Harry teased and scootched closer to the other boy, which only caused Louis to become even more frustrated.

    “No, get away.” The smaller boy placed his hand on Harry’s chest, giving him a slight push. Both boys knew that if Louis were _really_ mad he’d have the strength to get rid of Harry, so this only spurred the other boy along.

    “C’mere, Lou.” He pulled Louis into his lap with one arm, making sure not to spill his drink. Louis’ size really came in handy in situations like these.

    As soon as their bodies collided Louis melted. He decided that life was too short to keep up the “angry game”, especially when there was a beautiful boy underneath him with gorgeous eyes and plump lips that just _needed_ to be kissed.

    Louis closed the space between their mouths, feeling Harry shift the mug between his hands behind him so he could rest one hand on his thigh.

    Their mouths locked together in perfect sync, each kiss better than the last. This is one of the reasons they knew they were meant to be together. Their relationship came so natural, Harry felt free to be himself around Louis, as did the other.

    Louis reached up and grabbed Harry’s jaw, attempting to pull him closer but failing as they were already so, _so_ close. Deciding that this wasn’t working and Louis just _had_ to have more of Harry, he opened up his mouth.

    The feeling of the curly haired boy’s tongue sliding into his mouth sent shivers down his spine, bringing Louis back to the night where they first realized they felt the same way about each other.

    It was about two years ago, all five of the boys stumbling drunkenly down the road from a night out in celebration of Louis’ birthday.  Much like it was now, snow was drifting down from the sky and it was probably below freezing, but that still didn’t take the smile off any of their faces.

   At the time, Harry and Louis were roommates, so by the end of the night it was just the two of them left alone.

    With the alcohol still fresh in their systems, they ended up kissing. It was as cliché as you would think, with laughing between kisses and snow falling around them like they were in a movie. The kiss itself was pretty bad, considering they were a lot more inexperienced than they were now, but somehow that just made the night all the more better.

    Now, here they are, two years later and still _so_ in love with each other. Still so amazingly beautiful and breathtaking in each other’s eyes and still discovering new things about the other everyday. They could never get enough.

    By now, the mug was starting to burn Harry’s right hand, but he couldn’t care less because he had a beautiful boy lazily kissing him and he wouldn’t ruin this moment for anything.

    The windows were creaking with the force of the chilled wind outside and Harry still had a bit of warmth radiating inside his stomach from his first sip of hot chocolate but _nothing_ could compare to the warmth he was feeling inside his chest

    His chest was swelling with how much he loved this boy, every caress of Louis’ hands and glide of his lips making Harry’s chest warm and fuzzy - he was absolutely certain that it would work better as a heater than the beaten down one they owned now.

    That’s how they spent the rest of their night, kissing and cuddling and loving each other, the sound of the TV softly playing in the background and a single lamp drowning the room in an artificial glow.

     And maybe, just _maybe_ , Harry had to spend the whole next day rubbing cream on his right hand and listen to Louis repeatedly call him an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> well you're at the end so it couldn't have been that bad right hahaha im so sorry


End file.
